


Delivery Tip

by Anonymous



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Other, POV Second Person, Service Kink, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Accord ropes you into delivery work. The person you deliver too sucks.
Relationships: Zero(Drag-On Dragoon)/OC, Zero(Drag-On Dragoon)/Reader
Kudos: 10
Collections: anonymous





	Delivery Tip

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to me from me and for me

You're only working this job because one of the dozens of Accords running around told you that this would bump your holiday bonus. 

How, exactly, they had intended that too happen is unclear, but if they're paying you personally out of pocket, you're not going to complain. The work isn't even that hard, you just drop shit off every now and again. The shack, because calling it a house would be an insult to the concept of architecture writ large, is about a twenty minute walk from the coast line, and almost none of it is sand so. 

That part of the job you don't mind too much. 

The part of the job that you also don't mind that much is the dragon, who's young and kind of dumb but full of energy and excited to see literally anyone else. Mikhail is a delight who likes to hum songs for you as you drag your crates up the hill. Would he be more of a delight if he helped? Sure. But you tried that one time and he ended up crushing a crate full of food and you decided you're good, actually. 

The part of the job that you do mind, is the owner of the shack. 

She's kind of awful? And insufferable? 

Intentionally so?

The few times you haul her shit up the hill and she's actually awake to receive it, she has held a sword to your throat twice and stabbed you once. When you complained to one of the Accords, she had said, “Oh, she's just like that.” 

Why are you doing business with her then?

Your own anomaly isn't even in this branch of reality, so you really have no idea what Accord is even up to or what she's hoping to learn out of this. You're just doing menial labor so that when vacation rolls around, you could take an extended one. 

Bliss on earth, or whatever this planet is called in this universe. 

One of the times she doesn't stab you, she invites you in, which is a really nice way of saying she conned you into putting her groceries away for her. The shack is just as miserable on the inside as it is on the inside and you're hardly surprised. The beams look like they're splitting in half, and the fabric of reality is literally tearing apart half way through the room, but she doesn't seem to notice. Or more likely, care. 

You step over the tear carefully and try to ignore the way your entire body jolts for a second before laying out her cabbages and tomatoes. Why she orders this shit from Accord of all people is utterly beyond you. 

When you turn around to look at her, she's sprawled out on her tiny bed. 

“I'm still here.” You say and she scoffs. 

“I noticed. Fuck off whenever.” 

You get your first good look at her that isn't obstructed by a weapon- long white hair, pale skin, red eye singular because the other eye socket is occupied by a flower. Jacked but not to the point of excess, missing arm, white clothes. 

“You can probably find this shit cheaper.” 

“They don't deliver.” She grumbles and you shrug- yeah. They probably don't. What year is it supposed to be here? Regardless. “You're getting paid, what do you care.” 

“I don't.” You're just trying to fill the silence. “Whatever.” 

“Whatever.” 

She's a delight. 

You think her name is Zero- or at least that's what the dragon outside calls her- so Zero is a bitch who under appreciates you. She's also kind of hot but whatever. Whatever. You're not into that kind of thing anyway. 

“Are you going to tip me?” 

“Fuck off.” 

“You're a delight.” 

“Fuck off further.” 

She's asleep already, you can hear her snoring, so you just let the remainder of her purchase fall in a pile at your feet. It neither improves no detracts from how revolting her shack is anyway. 

So you leave. 

The next time you see her, it's been four months, a week from your extended holiday break, and she has an arm this time. You can see Accord's work even in the half light, the elegant sloping lines- you have no idea who she actually bullies into making anything she sells, but it's very distinctly her's. 

“If I tip you, would you eat me out?” 

You drop the box your holding onto both of your feet, and that's great. That's great for you. It stings like a motherfucker and you do not move. 

“Huh.” You say, like an adult. 

“Do you need me to explain the process to you.” She sounds fed up, as if she's not the one who sprung this on you. 

“No. I get that. I just don't get why.” You've eaten women out before. You've eaten Accord out before, mostly for bonuses but if you're hard pressed you guess you could say the two of you are friends. Coworkers with benefits at least. 

“I'm so horny my brain is going to start dripping out of my ears.” 

“You could ask Accord.” You say, because she for sure would. 

“Yeah I could. But you're already here.” 

But you Are already here. 

“Can't you just get yourself off?” 

She looks you up and down like you're stupid and she's reconsidering. 

“It's not the same.” 

“Sure.” You say, legs and mouth moving before you brain can catch up. “But only if you tip me.” 

She ever so politely flips you off and the exact time you get to stand in front of her and drop down to your knees. Her clothes aren't that complicated and she's rushing to get her shorts off anyway, so you settle your hands on her thighs and dig in. 

She tastes so organic- the fact that she has a taste at all throws you for a second considering how used to robots you are, you yourself being one- but you think you like it. You think she tastes good- musky or whatever, and she groans, grabbing at your hair and pulling you closer until your nose is in her pubes. 

She smells human, feels warm, tastes salty- it's sensory overload that's almost hot. You're not going to activate any of your own shit because that's a waste of time if all you're doing is eating her out, but if this was to be a repeat occurrence... 

Well, who can say. 

Your hands squeeze her thighs and she rolls her hips against your face, and she's insanely wet almost from the get go. She really must have been so horny she was going to die. Is she human- is that a human thing that humans do? Whatever- you give her a few quick flicks against her clit before leaning and pushing your tongue into her. 

“Fuck-” It comes with a deep groan and you grin. Let it never be said you don't know what you're doing. 

You press your tongue in as far as it can go, which generally speaking for an android of your model, is pretty far. So you fuck her with it. You have no idea why you were designed with something like that, but Zero's hardly complaining if the string of curses and the tightening grip on your hair is anything to go by. 

You press your right thumb, still gloved, but you're sure the silk feels nice, right up to her clit and her hips jolt forward at that. Between the tongue fucking and the pressure, you're going to be fucking rolling in whatever tip she gives you because this is some advanced technique here. You're going all out. 

You hope she appreciates it. 

You hum, and the vibrations push her over the edge, until she's bending over you- bodily. Her face almost lands at your neck and wow, she's flexible. Who would have thought considering you've only ever seen her be stiff and awful. 

“Holy fuck.” She says, the hot air of her breath raising the artificial hair on the back of your neck. “Holy fuck you should do that every time, Jesus Christ.” 

“I can do it again.” 

“Fuck- then why did you stop-” Before she has a chance to start bitching you roll your thumb against her again, and her whole body shudders. Maybe in three or four more orgasms you could get her to squirt. Get her shaking from the over stimulation, maybe even get her to beg a little. 

Not that you care or anything. 

You're just here for the bonus. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♪v('∇'*)⌒☆


End file.
